The present invention relates to a tool adapted for use in the milling process, and more specifically to a device for finding an edge of a workpiece and to establish a reference point.
In a milling process it is extremely important to precisely align the axis of the spindle which carries a drilling bit into the projected location of the center of the hole to be bored, so as to ensure accuracy of the bore location. To achieve this purpose, it has become conventional to first find an edge of an work piece, then find the second edge of a workpiece and by marking the intersection of the two lines to place the axis of the spindle directly above the found intersection. Various tools conventionally known as wigglers, are manufactured and sold to machinists to perform this task. However, the wigglers are not accurate to a sufficient degree to allow alignment with an accuracy of 0.001 of an inch. Besides, the conventional wigglers are often inaccurate, when locating a center of round stock and can prove cumbersome to use, when locating the edge, and thereby the center of the bore to be drilled in a workpiece.
The present invention contemplates provision of an edge finder device which will allow precise and accurate positioning of the spindle above a workpiece secured on a working table directly under the spindle.